


Sleepy Mornings

by ArteaCactus



Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus
Summary: Cold, rainy mornings were the best times to sleep in a little.Day Two of Thomceit Week 2020.Day 2 (October 25th): Rain / Sleepy mornings / Decorating
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd! this is extremely short and sweet, but i like it :)
> 
> once again, this is character thomas from the sanders sides series <3

Tired eyes blinked open as the sound of raindrops pattering against the windows flooded the dim bedroom, accompanied by the quiet shuffling of skin on cotton sheets. The first thing that Thomas noticed was the sleepy gaze staring right back at him, messy dark hair splayed across the pillow beneath the head those eyes belonged to. 

At this point, Thomas was used to waking up to Janus staring intently at him, so he just grunted in greeting and shut his eyes again, tucking himself into a ball in the warm blankets.

He heard a soft snickering, and a cold hand brushed against Thomas’ own, and he sucked in a sharp breath. He swatted the hand away. “You’re so  _ cold _ ,” Thomas hissed, scooting an inch further from Janus. “Like an  _ ice block _ .”

“I’m part snake, Thomas, I can’t produce body heat, sue me,” Janus replied, his voice a deep rumble in his chest, which let Thomas know that Janus hadn’t been awake for very long, either. He wheezed out a soft laugh, and relented, letting Janus’ chilled skin brush his. “Now, are we going to get up, start the day?” Janus gently urged, but a delightful sweetness danced on his tongue, the addictive flavor of a lie flooding his mouth as Thomas replied-

“Yeah, let me lay here for a couple of minutes, and I’ll be ready to get up.”

Janus let the blatant lie sit in silence in the air for a moment before he spoke up. 

“.. Thomas.”

Thomas groaned, frustration at dating an actual living lie detector rising in him, “I’m so  _ tired _ .”

“I’m aware,” Janus sounded amused, “If you get up and start moving, though, you won’t be so tired.”

A grumble of complaint rose from the tired lump on the bed, and Janus almost thought Thomas was actually about to get up and take his advice, but alas, Thomas merely rolled over and nestled his face into the cool side of the soft pillow. 

Janus let out a disgruntled sigh, removing his hands from Thomas’ body and sitting up, stretching. His back popped and cracked satisfyingly, tension flooding from his body like water running down the drain. 

He was usually the first one up, anyway- Thomas tended to sleep in, though no one was really happy with it- so he was fully intending on getting up and starting the day regardless, when a soft rumble of thunder caught his attention, and he stopped.

Janus took in the scene, let it surround him; the soft blue hue of the room from the partially open curtains that let the dreary light of outside flood in, the clouds a dark indigo blur rolling across the sky. Thomas, on the bed, was washed in the pale light, giving the illusion that he was glowing against the dull, dark bed covers. The sound of gentle rain pattering against the window as well as the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance was a comforting one, lulling Thomas into a peaceful slumber yet again. 

And, well. Janus would admit, it  _ did  _ feel a little chilly in the room once he left the cover of the blankets.

With little hesitation, Janus slowly, gradually, slid back under the duvet and snaked his arms around Thomas yet again.

Thomas jumped minutely in his arms out of surprise, peering over his shoulder at Janus, hair falling in his eyes. “What’re you doing?” He questioned, confusion in his tone. Janus buried his nose in Thomas’ neck, listening to the other’s quiet huff of laughter as Janus’ breath tickled his skin. 

“We’re resting for a few minutes before we get up and start the day, Thomas. You said it yourself.” Janus murmured in reply, his eyes shining with mirth. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, a smile falling on his lips as Janus tucked himself against his back. He let his gaze mindlessly wander, following the droplets of rain as they slid down his window. His hands found Janus’ cold ones wrapped around his midsection, and he laced their fingers together.

Eventually, Thomas’ eyes fell shut yet again, and they let the sounds of the rain guide them back into a light sleep. Perhaps his schedule will be a little thrown off, but as his thumbs brushed rhythmically across the back of Janus’ hands, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back, he found that he truly didn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to toss kudos and/or comments!


End file.
